1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device according to the preamble of claim 1 intended for further processing a fluid agent, wherein the agent is stored in a pressurized container. In particular, the present invention relates to a device for maintaining medical or dental handpieces.
2. Related Technology
A maintenance device such as this is known, for example, from DE 199 13 945 A1, which belongs to the applicant. It is used, in particular, to clean and to maintain the drive channels, and also the drive elements rotatably mounted therein, of dental handpieces. Here the handpieces are coupled to corresponding connections, via which cleaning and care agents are fed through the various channels of the tubular handpieces. In particular, the care agent supplied last in this case is used to protect the individual components against excessive wear during use.
The manufacturer generally provides the care agent used for maintaining such medical or dental handpieces in the form of spray cans. These cans contain the care agent in pressurized form and make it available when required, wherein the device provides a corresponding coupling apparatus with an adapter for connection to the spray can or generally the pressurized storage container.
The care agents used for carrying out such maintenance measures are usually highly flammable. Since the containers are also pressurized, care must be taken to ensure that there is a reliable connection between the storage container for the care agent and the maintenance device. Despite various types of solutions, the optimum connection to date has still proved to be a screw connection. However, this has the associated disadvantage that the removal and reinsertion of a storage container is complicated, or at least means that it is necessary to make it easier to access the coupling apparatus, for example by making the housing larger.